EXTENSION
by gregs4ladder
Summary: Jellal, now a fairy tail mage suffers from sadness. But the reason for his sadness seems to be Fairy Tail itself! What will he do when a certain stranger offers to remove his piece of trouble in exchange for something...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Extension**

Jellal strolled in the alley. The houses on either side were covered in complete darkness of the night. There was not a soul to be found. But it was perfect, perfect for him at least because the tears that had welled up in his eyes were drowning him and with passing time it was becoming more and more difficult to control himself. He didn't know why he was there. The war was over. Long over. But it felt as if it had been yesterday. An year after the war he had been declared innocent of his crimes. The new council had acknowledged his help in the war and also the fact of him being manipulated. He was shocked on the verdict but he was tired. So much tired that he didn't care anymore. It already was becoming difficult to suppress the desire to live a normal life. He was tired of running. The Fairy tail guild had given a hearty party after the verdict and a little deliberation afterwards, he decided to join the guild along with melody, the rest went their own ways. He didn't care about them though.

But now he regretted joining the guild. He regretted it **so much**.

He looked up at the sky and saw it ablaze with stars. He always wondered where he would go. Heaven or Hell. But he knew the answer too well to ever bother answering it for himself. With a sigh he looked back again at the darkness of the alley, that seemed to stretch towards nothingness.

 _Or Hell, my final abode_. But there was something different now. He narrowed his eyes to focus on the alien difference.

Orange light bathed a table, while a short man sat beside it. There was a nameplate on his table that spelled 'EXTENSION'. He was confused. He obviously wasn't there a moment ago or maybe he didn't notice him out of his own melancholy. Either way it was suspicious of him sitting here at this late hour in a deserted alley. With a quick decision he decided to avoid him and go straight to his hom-

"You look awfully troubled there, mister." Jellal stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't know what to say. Wiping his face, he turned to him. The man as if on a cue said" Your tears stained face forced me to speak."

Jellal looked suspiciously at the man, the table and the nameplate. 'EXTENSION' just what was this extension? And what was he doing here? He voiced the latter question.

"I sell 'extensions' to my customers."A smile spread on the man's face. "To those who need that is." And Jellal couldn't help but notice that there were a little too many teeth in his mouth.

"What 'extensions'?" He asked. There was a soft chuckle that followed that was filled with such evilness that made a chill run down his spine.

"All kinds of extensions, life extension, time extension, credit extension anything that can be extended. Even a 'LOVE' extension." Putting a slight emphasis on the word love. Now it was Jellal's turn to laugh. And he did. Heartily. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to venture out this late at night. This short man was saying some interesting stuff.

" I am not joking" the short man roared. It stopped Jellal's laugh abruptly. It wasn't just mere nerve of the man to raise his voice against him but it was the voice itself. It sounded so _inhuman._

The short man continued, "You will see for yourself." The short man smiled and now Jellal also noticed that his teeth were _pointy_ as well." But my service doesn't come free. You will have to sign a contract for which you need to give me your-"

"soul?" Jellal asked.

The short man looked at him with amusement then said, "No". "Money, hard cash. Jwells if you please."And now Jellal was sure that this man had escaped from a mental hospital. Possibly even a prison for clinically insane. He turned away from this man and started towards his house. So much for a pleasant night stroll. He won't stop even if the man said anything. Even if he said that he wasn't joking or even if he said he-

"Do you hate anyone, good sir."He stopped again. " You know, I would be more than happy to make this deal with you. But it needs the contractor to hate someone. A genuine Hate."

Jellal turned again and said, "On the contrary, you should ask for the people who genuinely hate me. I am sure you will find many." The short man laughed again. " Oh, but none would be as interesting as you." His demonic smile spread on his lips. He also seemed a bit _taller._

"You know, they always say that revenge is a good motivator. Believe me sir, if you sign a contract with me I will remove whatever piece of trouble you have and replace it with happiness while giving the person you hate an appropriate _**punishment**_." Jellal studied the man's features for a while. And opened his mouth to speak of his disagreement.

"Could it be _**Natsu?**_ " the man said with a knowing smirk. Jellal's mouth froze in it's partial open state. He stared at him dumbly."Vent it out, sir. Vent it **all** out"

Jellal wanted to protest but he didn't seem to find his voice. He knew that this man knew too much and hiding it from him was no longer an option. It no longer mattered to him that he was a stranger or he himsef was a member of fairy tail. His fairy tail mark glowed and faded. He didn't care anymore, the past events had really drowned him into grief. He gave out a sigh.

"It all started after the party. I was sitting beside the bar when I heard Natsu call me-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Marriage**

Natsu came rushing towards Jellal. He seemed eager to convey something to him. In the process, he didn't seem to notice all the ruckus he was causing just by rushing through the guildhall towards him.

Jellal heaved a sigh. He was not sure if he wanted to talk to him at all. But escaping his good eyes and also his nose, which was somehow creepy, was next to impossible.

"There you are! I have been searching for you since forever." Natsu said while practically jumping from excitement. " Well, what is it, Mr. Dragneel?" Jellal said without even an ounce of excitement.

" It is just that….." and to Jellal's horror, the Man BLUSHED. Natsu blushed, of all PEOPLE?! Don't tell me he is going to confess to him or something.

"Natsu I don't think I swing that way". Jellal said hastily while trying to look away from him.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Natsu asked with a clearly confused look. Oh, so it wasn't a confession. What a relief.

"Nothing…. What were you saying again?". Jellal asked with a little more curiosity.

" Has someone ever told you that you are weird? Anyways, I was saying that I am getting MARRIED TOMMOROW!" Natsu practically shouted the last part.

Jellal blinked at him. Once. Twice and "Pardon?"

"Get your ears checked or something. I said I am going to be a married man from tomorrow. And you are invited to the ceremony."

It took some more time for him to take in the information and then said "Congratulations Natsu. I am truly happy for you. But tell me one thing Natsu who is the bride?"

"You will Know tomorrow. It's a surprise. But don't forget to come though!" with that he took off, to other guild members. Spreading his happiness. Jellal thought to himself that Natsu was moving on with his life. A bit he should too. And his thoughts wandered off to a certain Knight.

By evening, he left the guild hall. He was quite worried because that certain Knight hadn't shown up the whole day. Then it hit him that maybe she was with Natsu's soon to be wife with all the other girls from the guild. Dressing her up or chatting or shopping or…whatever. He let out a soft chuckle and smiled to himself. He hadn't seen Lucy as well. It was pretty obvious no matter how much that pink haired wizard tried to make it a 'surprise'. Lucy was his bride after all.

He spotted Gajeel walking ahead of him. He rushed to that metal eater. Seriously, sometimes he thought that he was better suited as a junkyard cleaner's post then an actual wizard.

"Hey Gajeel!". The said wizard stopped in his tracks. "What is it?" he said while stuffing a scrap of metal in his mouth.

"Do you know who Natsu's bride is?" Jellal asked, he just wanted to make sure of it.

"I don't know ." Gajeel said with a sly smile. Something which unnerved him a bit.

"Well….Okay. Sorry to disturb you." With that he was off again towards his own home.

 _ **The next day**_

Jellal arrived at the guildhall early. Hoping to help in the arrangements. Beautiful chandeliers hung from the ceilings. Rows of chairs had already been put out. He was surprised to see all the preparations already done at such a short notice. He felt like somehow the fairy tail mages really considered him as an outsider. Even Erza had not said anything about it. They had never bothered to inform him until just the day before. He shrugged it off. It didn't matter anyways. _At least they have invited him to the ceremony._

He sat in the back rows, hoping to see the bride as early as possible. He looked to his side and saw Melody sitting on it.

"Good morning Melody."Jellal said with sweet tone. He always cared for Melody. No matter whatever be the circumstances.

"Good morning to you too, Jellal". Melody said cheerfully. "It's a pleasant day right?"

"Of course it is"He said and a smile touched his lips. He could see Natsu standing at the front with the clergyman. He seemed nervous. Well, of course he will be. And slowly Jellal imagined himself standing there instead of Natsu. He imagined Erza walking up the aisle and towards him. He could feel his heart thump like crazy. And then they would exchange their vows…

That's it.

He was going to confess to Erza after Natsu's marriage ceremony was over. He would ask for her forgiveness and tell her that the whole fiancé thing was a big fat lie. He would tell her that he would no longer run away from her and that he would never let her suffer . He will tell her that there was no one else that he loved, that he loves and will love is but her. He would ask her if she would be willing to marry-

There was a flourish of trumpets announcing the arrival of the bride. He turned his head towards the door. Just as he expected, it was Lucy after all. She looked so beautiful….

No,WAIT!

IT IS ERZA!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Contract**

"HAHAHAHA, Pathetic, absolutely PATHETIC! How could you not foresee that!" the short man laughed. In the dark and empty alley his laugh was so vile that even cats hurried off to disappear in darkness. Leaving behind a strange mixture of sounds of meows, clangs and others. Jellal noticed that a lot of rats had gathered around the short man and him. There was a sudden chilliness in the air and Jellal shivered both in cold and fear.

"You shouldn't laugh." Jellal whispered in a husky voice. The short man grinned and now it seemed so much more horrible.

"My bad. Why don't you continue. I am certain there is _**more**_ , right?"

Jellal contemplated the idea to continue. He looked at the group of mice. Their eyes were round and blood red. And they looked back (hungrily?) at him.

One of them squeaked and jumped at him. He quickly dodged and the rat landed on the gravel road, a few meters away from him. He looked horrified. The short man laughed. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. But I think they are getting impatient. You should hurry with your story. If you don't, I don't know what might _happen?_ ".

Jellal was scared now. He glanced sideways uneasily. No one. It seemed ironic that at some point he would have been relieved but now he only felt terror. He continued.

"After the marriage ceremony, everyday was a living hell for me. I would see Natsu and Erza making out in a corner of the guildhall. They weren't at all embarrassed to show off their love for each other. My blood would always boil at that sight. It didn't help to ease my anger when Erza refused to talk to me. She would always avert her gazes as if she was guilty of something. Natsu was always over the top and would always shout his protestations of love in front of everyone. Erza was visibly embarrassed about her 'HUSBAND's behavior. It was all so heart breaking and sorrowful that it became more and more difficult for me to stay in the guild. I took long missions to stay out of the town. Thinking back the only one who ever sympathized with me was Melody. Rest all were saying how it was obvious that they would get together and how they made such a _beautiful_ couple." He growled the last part.

The short man was listening carefully. He said "So you are saying that it should have been you as her husband rather than the pink haired idiot? Forgive me, Mr. Fernandez, but I heard that you tried to **kill** her in past?"

Jellal looked with a hurt expression. "THAT WAS IN PAST!" and then after some time he said "…..I know, that I don't deserve her. I know it is all obvious that she would find happiness with another man and it is only befitting that it is Natsu. But I have CHANGED. I have tried to redeem for my crimes, my sins and is it not obvious to everyone that I have suffered as well. I was also a slave. I was USED. I have spent an year in prison.

" I have destroyed dark guilds also, in an attempt to undo my wrongs, my past. But it always came back. Chasing. Haunting. I never escaped. And yet as if that wasn't enough. I lost MY LOVE. Don't I deserve happiness too. Why is it that always Natsu gets the Good ending and Happily ever after?" fresh tears ran down his cheeks. He was breathing heavily. After a moment of calming down. He whispered

"I want HER"

"Huh?!"

"I want ERZA. SHE IS MINE!" Jellal screamed.

There was a glint in the short man's eyes. He seemed happy. "Excellent! Mr. Fernandez, We can have a deal. I suppose you need a love extension, right? You just have to pay me a million jwells by the end of this year, to this address" He gave him a card with an address scribbled on it.

Jellal looked at it thoughtfully. Maybe this joke was going too far. But it felt good to communicate the frustration to someone. It didn't matter even if it was a stranger.

"You will notice changes from tomorrow. But don't forget to **Pay.** Well then I will take my leave. It was pleasure doing business with you."

Jellal once again looked at the card. There was no name written on it.

"But, what is your…."

The short man had vanished along with his table and rat servants. The alley once again was plunged into the darkness.

..name?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: CHANGE**

"Hey, Levy don't you think Erza is acting weird." Lucy was looking towards the new couple that had formed over night. It was so absurd that everyone was having trouble accepting the fact. The fact that Erza was married and was making out with Jellal was beyond them. Lucy winced at the grossness of the sight. She turned back at Levy. "I never thought that Erza had that kind of character. Being unfaithful is one thing but openly showing it is despicable."

"You know Lucy, there is something called adultery. I think it's that. But it is only a conjecture." Levy said while looking up from her book.

"I know. But I know it's not that. I wonder how Natsu takes in all of this." And she turned her head to the said wizard.

Natsu was sitting at a bench a little away from rest of his guild mates. His watchful eyes never left Jellal and Erza. His expression was a mix of anger and sadness. He wasn't able to comprehend what has happened. He still seemed to think it was all a nightmare but the sight before him was a harsh reminder of reality. He couldn't understand where he went wrong. He and Erza were so lovey- dovey just a day before but now a blue haired sicko had taken away his wife . He believed it was some trick he did to get Erza after all who couldn't have noticed his shocked and hurt expression during the marriage ceremony. Natsu was boiling with anger which sometimes manifested as blazing flames that engulfed his whole body. He imagined it all in his head that he will beat the living daylights out of him. But not yet.

He will pay. He WILL pay for taking HIS ERZA away from him.

He clenched his fists muttering something and then got up to leave the guild. No one said anything. They knew what was going on in his head.

If Natsu had been watchful of Jellal then Jellal was also watching him with same intensity. A smirk spread across his lips when he saw that pink haired idiot leave the guild. He felt a weird sense of accomplishment.

"What are you smiling at?" he turned towards HIS red headed beauty.

"Nothing" Jellal quickly shrugged it off. But another blast of happiness filled him. Erza didn't seem to notice Natsu's anger nor the gazes of her guild mates.

Good.

"Erza did you talk with Natsu about the divorce, you know I can't wait anymore to make our love a bit official." Jellal said with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"No, I haven't. But I still can't remember why I married him. It's all so hazy. I…."

" Erza, come on. It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes. But thank God you realized it early. Just imagine living with that moron for your whole life!"

Erza looked around uneasily and then finally said "Maybe….you are, right. I shouldn't think about it so much."

Jellal inwardly grinned. He grasped Erza's shoulder and said "Let's have our dinner in a restraunt, tonight." And then bringing his head closer to her ear he whispered "after that we can go to my house. Which will soon be ours"

Erza blushed at the proposal. Everything was going his way. With that he rose up from his seat and took Erza's hand in his and led the way.

If Jellal had not expected one thing it was Natsu waiting just outside the guild. As soon as Natsu spotted Jellal coming towards him he jumped and with great agility he punched him straight in the face. Jellal fell to his side on the road. But he quickly stood up. Fresh blood dripped from his swelling lips. His eyes were burning with rage. Natsu can't stop him now. He will have the good ending this time. He concentrated his magic on the palm of his hand. If fight was what Natsu wanted, then he will fight and erase that ash for brain moron from the face of the earth for good. And then he raised his hand to launch a blast of magic arrows towards Natsu while Natsu himself was doing a peculiar stance with flames engulfing his whole body but suddenly-

Erza got in between them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING NATSU!". Natsu flinched, there was a hurt expression on his face. This scene somehow reminded Jellal of a certain fight back in tower of heaven but now he was the one being protected and not Natsu. He felt a sense of victory and believed that the tables were finally turning.

"Erza, I think he tricked you. There is no way you could have forgotten our love. I will kill this bastard and everything will be back to norma-"

"ENOUGH! Natsu did I not say you to stay out of my way? And you have the nerve to come back and spoil my beautiful evening. I must have been really insane to have married you. I don't want to even see your face anymore. GET LOST!"

Jellal was practically jubilant. He could never have expected Erza to side for him. And THAT expression on Natsu's face was so good that he wanted to take a picture of it and keep it as a memento of his victory. But he should now get away from here quickly because guild members were now crowding around them and he particularly didn't like the expressions on their faces a few minutes back. He got up

"Let's go Erza. We shouldn't waste our time on him." With that he grasped Erza's hand and pulled her away from the growing crowd. But even then he turned back to say one thing

"Hope we don't meet again, LOSER" and he laughed as he and Erza went on with their plans for the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: BANG!**

"You sure Natsu? I ….I don't think it's right. You know ….we could get arrested and all." Gajeel looked at his friend uneasily. They were standing in Gajeel's garage while Natsu was looking at the guns Gajeel had bought over the past few years.

"Chill dude. No one is going to find out that we did it. After all did you not see that smirk on his face. I will make him pay for it."

"But Natsu if Erza is fine with it, we shouldn't stick our noses-"

"Erza has been tricked. I know for sure that guy used something to do that." Natsu picked up a shotgun and fired at a dummy cleanly blowing off it's head.

"But he won't live long though.."

Gajeel wondered how things could change so suddenly. Only an year back Natsu had married Erza at that time he remembered seeing that hurt expression on Jellal's face. He thought that Jellal might cause trouble but he just sulked in a corner. But now it seemed plausible that he might have been planning something to get Erza back since then. Nevertheless it was shocking how Erza changed overnight. Just the day before she was so close to Natsu but now it seemed that she would rather like to have his head on a silver platter. It gave Gajeel a headache to think about all this, he also had his own problems to think about. Levy had been ignoring him for a while. Was it Jellal's doing? All of a sudden he could feel his anger boil. No wonder Natsu felt like killing that blue head.

"Let's go Gajeel". Gajeel broke his train of thoughts and looked over at Natsu and saw him already packed. _He really is serious about this._ After being intervened by Erza in their fight Natsu had gone with Gajeel to the latter's house hoping to end this all tonight. Gajeel didn't want to be associated with this but agreed when Natsu said he would be the one to shoot. Gajeel then wondered what would that unfortunate couple would be doing right now.

 _ **In a certain part of Magnolia**_

Jellal and Erza had just come out after eating their dinner. They both were walking hand in hand, when they came across a fountain. Jellal stopped and turned towards Erza and said

"Why don't we sit there, Erza? We have the whole night to ourselves."

"Alright, I am kind of tired anyways." They both sat down admiring the night sky and the soothing sound of the fountain. They sat peacefully for a while when Jellal broke the silence,

"Erza, do you love me?" he turned his head to look straight in her eyes. His hazel eyes met with her chocolate brown. He knew the answer, of course he did but he had been longing to hear it from her.

"Of course, I do". A smile touched his lips. And he silently thanked that stranger in his mind for giving him this gift.

"I went through a lot of trouble to be together with you, Erza and I am sorry for whatever happened in past. I promise, I won't hurt you again." With that he took her hand and gently kissed it. "I hope you will forgive me."

"It's okay Jellal it's all in the past and there can be no greater happiness for me than being together with you" she leaned closer to him.

"Erza I want to hear it again. Please say to me that you love me." Jellal whispered.

Erza giggled and whispered " Okay, I will say it. I.."

The space between their lips shortened.

"LOVE"

Jellal could feel Erza's lips making contact with his. He felt so happy right now. It had been a long and difficult but he finally had her. No one could take away his Erza from him. A tear rolled down his cheeks. He will definitely have the good ending this time. He pulled Erza closer in an embrace.

"YOU-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Natsu shouted.

-BANG-


End file.
